To Be a Ringwraith or To Be a Queen
by Time Jumper
Summary: One women is given a choice to live as a servant or become a ruler in land riddled with darkness and decay. This choice will come only so many times before the final judgement is made. What will her choice be when that time does come?
1. The Beginning part 1

Chapter 1 

The Beginning part 1

It felt like any other day for the birds chirped and the cars raced by on the road near my house. Even the smells of gasoline could be detected in the air. And me...! I was alone or rather felt alone. 

I did not feel at home where I was. In fact I felt an emptiness inside me that for some reason or other I could not get rid of. No matter what I did I could not shake the feeling of being alone. I did not want to be alone but that is how I felt.

My parents complain but they don't know about what goes through my mind. In fact they don't know me at all. Alone I shall ever be. Again I will say it...I don't want to be alone.

I am alone for a reason. Perhaps it is because I am different from other people. Perhaps it is because I have found out a truth that no one would ever believe. Perhaps it is because I know something that could change the world and the way it thinks. All in all I am not so sure what to think anymore.

I found out that I am a wraith and a vampire as well. Although I would like very much not to believe it but who can deny it when there are many things that point to it. Well it certainly did not put me at ease for it only worries me.

Middle Earth is real and so other stories that we think are made up. Whether we believe them is our own folly. Sighing I picked up the video tape of Fellowship of the Ring. Since my room was upstairs I went down to the living room. Putting the tape into the VCR as well as turning the TV on I sat down in a chair. I pressed play on a remote control for the VCR.

The usual stuff played and I watched and yet again was intrigued by the story. I would drop everything to go to Middle Earth. Whether it be the Ringwraiths or the Fellowship who comes knocking at me door I would pick the people who came first.

"I wish I could go to Middle Earth!" I said to no one in particular. Nothing happened until it came for the council in the story. After Frodo placed the ring on the table something unexpected happened. The ring vanished. Next I heard something hit the floor upstairs. I paused the tape and ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I was struck speechless as I saw the One Ring laying on the floor. 

Master

Was I hearing right or did I just hear the words, master come from the ring. Before I realized it I was bending over and picking up the ring. I slipped it on my finger but I was not plunged into the shadow world. I caressed the ring now on my finger.

I felt whole again somehow. After putting the ring on I made the decision to go back downstairs to see what the reactions would be in the council.

I had flopped down back in my chair and pressed play so that everything would go forward. When I did however ....

_There were gasps from those seated at the council. Boromir looked disheveled and Gandalf looked bewildered. In fact they were all thinking the same thing. Why did the ring disappear? Where did it go? Did the ring make itself invisible so that it could roll away or did someone take it by magic? Thousands more questions ran the through the heads of those at the council._

"Frodo! Where is the ring?" Gandalf asked. Frodo looked frightened now because he did not have the ring.

"I...I put it on the table and then...it just...just disappeared. Gandalf! What...what do we do know?" Frodo tried to explain but it was obvious that something was afoot.

"It is obvious then! It was taken by the use of magic. Gandalf! Your head of council has gone too far and this is the last straw. The people of Middle Earth will never be free unless the ring is found again and destroyed. Old friend please tell me that there is something you can do to locate the ring..!" Lord Elrond said and nearly screamed. I would be upset as well if I lost something that was of great importance.

_"There is but I need total and complete concentration....."_

I immediately turned the movie off and started rewinding. While it was rewinding I looked at the ring on my finger and began to wonder. Would I really want to give up a ring especially when now I felt so whole now? The ring tingled on my finger as if it was trying to give me an answer to my question.

I am your creation! Now as before! I am the One Ring of power! I found myself smiling over this.

SSCCCCRRREEEEEAAAACCHHHHH! The sound of a scream sounded from outside. There was now the sound of banging. I rushed to the door and opened it before another knock at the door could be made.

I nearly screamed myself when I saw the Nazgul just standing there. I looked into the dark hood searching for a face. The ring tingled and I could see the lead ringwraith's face. He looked rather surprised that I could see him but yet he could barely see me. I guess I had to be in the shadow realm in order for them to see me perfectly.

"Give us the ring and we will spare your life. Do not and your death will be sweet to my eyes." The nazgul said. I looked him up and down and gave my answer.

"No!" I said.

"Then you shall die!" I realized that the nazgul was also speaking in the black speech.

"You want me dead! Take one good look into my eyes and tell me what it is that you see!?" The nazgul stopped withdrawing his sword and looked into my very eyes. He searched them and he widened his own gaping eyes.

"You are one of us...but...how?" the nazgul said and asked.

"I wish I knew but I don't." Putting my hand up I looked at the ring. The nazgul was also looking at the ring as well.

"Hey, can we move on all ready!?" a familiar voice sounded from behind the nazgul. I looked around the nazgul who also turned around at the voice. There was another nazgul behind the first at the door. His face I could see perfectly.

"Miguel!" I looked into his face searching for a reason that he might have chosen to become a ringwraith. The ringwraith looked at me and a light shone in his eyes.

"Natasha!" He rushed past the other nazgul and we hugged. Before long we were asking questions about what happened.

"Miguel let us all be off to Mordor and along the way I can tell you my side of the story and you can tell me yours." Miguel nodded. 

I quickly went back inside the house and turned everything off. I didn't grab my key but rather locked the door using the ring. Handy dandy thing of a ring it was turning out to be. The door was closed and I turned to the nazgul who had already mounted their horses except for Miguel who was waiting patiently. I walked over to Miguel and was ready to lift me foot to mount the horse when a voice yelled out.

"NOOOooooo!" I turned around and saw Gandalf, Elrond, Frodo and all the people of the council. They had weapons drawn as if ready for a fight. I had only one option and that was to freeze them in place until me and the nazgul could get away. At that thought the ring tingled and a blue light surrounded the council.

"What trickery is this?" yelled Boromir and a few others.

"She doesn't want us to take the ring." Frodo said simply to the others. Frodo must have heard something because he paled to the point that he was whiter then a sheet.

"Frodo! What is the matter?" Gandalf said.

"I heard the ring. It called her master." Frodo said somewhat reluctantly. Gandalf eyed Frodo and then turned grief stricken to the girl who now had the ring.

"Who are you to command such magic with the ring of power?" Gandalf demanded. He looked pissed.

"I am the other half of Sauron reincarnate. I can wield the ring because it has recognized me. I will not let you have the ring but if you want I will ask that certain villages be spared from conquer." After I said this I quickly got on the horse and Miguel mounted behind me. He leaned me forward so as to get to the reins.

The other nazgul were heading away with me and my friend in tow. We were going to Mordor. Before us was a portal that could hardly be seen. It was more like a shimmer in the air like thermals rising from the ground. As soon as we walked through I made the portal turn to a different direction so that the council would end up back at Rivendell. 

When I looked around I saw that we were at the gates of Mordor. There was shouting from orcs.

"The Ten have returned! Open the gates! Open the gates! The Ten have returned!" The gates began to open and the nazgul entered. As soon as we were through we headed down a road that led to the fortress. For it is there that I would meet my long lost half of my spirit. It is also there that change will come for the entirety of Middle Earth. Middle Earth will never be the same.


	2. The Beginning part 2

Chapter 2

The beginning part 2

"Gandalf! Middle Earth is doomed, isn't it?" Frodo had turned to look at Gandalf.

"I am afraid so. We must return for some plans are in order." Gandalf said and then said something and the council reappeared in the same place that they had left. All of them sat down in their chairs with heavy hearts for they knew that it wouldn't be long before their very land was conquered and destroyed.

Elrond raised a hand to say something but thought better of it and sat down in a thrown. Elbows on knees he put his face in his hands and he began to weep. His shoulders shook with his sobs. A few of the council looked at Elrond somewhat disturbed at seeing something like this happen.

"Frodo! Frodo! Frodo are you all right!" A very worried looking Sam came running into the council.

"I am all right Sam but this is not the time for worry for we have bigger problems on our hands. Sam the ring is with the enemy and now Middle Earth as we know it will be destroyed."

"Frodo, you didn't...."

"No Sam. After I had put the ring on the stone table it disappeared and reappeared in another world. A young girl we found had it on and was ready to mount one of the nazgul horses when we tried to stop her. She is Sauron reincarnate. The world is doomed Sam. We won't be able to return home......" Frodo wanted to say more but he only hugged Sam and cried. Their home the Shire would be destroyed and all those that lived there would become slaves.

"Wait a second! Didn't the girl say that we would be able to keep our lands?" Legolas had stood up and addressed the council.

"And you believe those words! Don't you remember that Sauron is a deceiver and will say anything just to get us caught off guard!!!" Gandalf yelled at Legolas. Legolas shook his head but continued to speak.

"For some odd reason when I looked into her eye I saw something there. A faint light of hope if you may. The point is she is different from what we all know of Sauron. I have the feeling that she will change Middle Earth for the better not the bad. But of what changes she will make I do not know."

________________________________________________________________________

"So Miguel, how did you find out about being a wraith?" I asked him. He sighed with that question.

"Oh come on tell me. It can't possibly any worse then my own experience." I pleaded with him.

"All right I'll tell you. I was coming home from work when I saw the riders waiting right outside the apartment door. I was scared at first because I thought that they would kill me. They didn't. The leader dismounted and walked straight up to after I got out of my car. When he got up to me he looked into my face and then said that I was the one. Then he motioned for me to mount his horse. I did not want to. I tried to fight him but all I got was a stab in the shoulder by the morgul blade he carries. I could not fight anymore. They took me to Minas Morgul and I stayed there for about three days when the Nine got a summons. They were to go fetch another person, a girl by the name of Natasha. I immediately made it known that I wanted to come in the retrieval because I was hoping upon hope that it would be you."

"You flatter me, Miguel. But I am glad that you are here. At least I can play tricks on the orcs with someone." 

"You cause mischief now and I don't think Sauron will like that at all." Miguel said.

"Are you sure about that?" I inquired. Turning around I saw Miguel grinning. In fact it was more like a mischievous grin that I ever saw.

"So what do you have in mind as slippery as your mind has turned out to be?" Miguel asked. I laughed. I found myself grinning from ear to ear. I was about to say more but we had reached the gates of the fortress.

Miguel dismounted his horse and helped me down. The other nine riders got off their horses as well. From there we walked to the gates and they opened. We walked through.

Though the outside of the fortress was creepy and dark, the inside was a completely different story. The halls were lit with an eerie green light that somehow felt very comforting. The floors were decorated in a blood red linoleum floor that complemented the lighting. The nazgul looked somewhat stunned at the light that was in the fortress.

OOhhhh! Looking over I noticed that Miguel didn't look like he was doing all right. In fact he was bending over in pain. His hand clutched his left shoulder. The nine had turned around and were now watching the melodrama.

"Shouldn't he be led to a room to rest?" I asked the nine that stood there. All of them turned and looked at one particular nazgul, the leader of the group.

"He wished to come so we brought him. It is his own fault that he did not heed my advice to rest in Minas Morgul." The leader said this all in a hissing voice. Meanwhile Miguel was getting somewhat worse for wear. He was now kneeling on the floor.

"Miguel!" I ran to his left side and he leaned rather hard on me. The other nazgul looked on rather amused by the whole scene. When Miguel took his last breath I worried. When he seemed to stand on his own after dying I saw that he had a white glow on his face. He was no longer a half-wraith but a full fledged ringwraith. Would he be the same as he had been before? I did not know.

"Miguel?" He turned to me and smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me. I had doubted but now I know wiser. Thank you. Natasha your a friend I don't want to ever see you killed because of my or your stupid choice in allies. We are in this together, through thick and thin. Thank you." Miguel said and finally stood without any pain. He was a ringwraith now and a servant to Sauron's will.

"Shall we continue?" Miguel said. The other ringwraiths lead the way through the fortress and up the tower steps to the very top of the fortress. Along the way me and Miguel discussed what we would do for fun if we were allowed to after the resurrection of Lord Sauron.

________________________________________________________________________

The council was still underway but with the fact that the ring was in the enemies hands, all hope seemed lost. They had no idea how to fix their situation. It seemed that Elrond had been right and so had been others. The ring needed to be destroyed but when the hour of their meeting occurred something unexpected happened that changed everything. If only there was a way to stop the girl from giving the ring to Sauron...


	3. Meeting Death and Making Choices

Chapter 3

Meeting Death and Making Choices

A large flaming eye came down from the sky to float before a young girl. The girl looked on entranced by the flames dance.

"Do you have what I seek?" The eye boomed the question at the girl. The wraiths behind her quivered with the voice. The girl stood and faced the eye.

"I have what it is that you seek." The girl responded. She raised her hand up and took a golden ring that glowed power off her finger. The ring flat in her palm she moved forward toward the eye. When she was close enough she raised her hand to the eye so as to see for itself.

In the next moment the ring lifted from her hand and fled into the fire of the eye. The fire of the eye blinked out. A pinpoint of light was the one thing that seemed to reassure that Sauron was still there. It was like watching a star coming at you. The pinpoint became the size of a marble and then a small softball and yet it continued to grow like a water-balloon being filled with water. Soon the light was way to bright to look at. The wraiths and the girl all covered their eyes. And then there was an explosion.

The explosion was so loud that it could be heard and felt all over Middle Earth. It was also heard in Rivendell and those of the council quivered in fear of what it would be. For Sauron was now returned to his power and former glory. All of Middle Earth would soon feel his wrath.

The girl and the wraiths had opened their eye's and beheld the sight of their Lord fully restored. Well the girl had not sworn fealty yet but....

Natasha POV

I watched as Sauron became whole again. Well, all he needed was me to make it complete. I mean here I was in Barad-Dur or better known as Sauron's fortress and on top of it all I had given him his ring back. In other words he was in my debt.

"sigh. Back at last! I trust that everything will move faster now that I am back to my former strength." Sauron looked at the wraiths and then looked at me. Sauron was dressed in battle gear but not in is famous black armor. His eyes were demon eyes. In fact he looked exactly how he had looked when I had met him in the Astral. He smiled when he looked at me as if confirming what I knew.

"Natasha! A pleasure it is that you have come and restored me to my former power. Do not going waving this around but I am in your debt. And that goes for you my servant wraiths. I don't want people to think that I have gone soft over some girl from another world." Sauron addressed everyone standing. He seemed eager somehow. I'm guessing that he couldn't wait for the moment when he would conquer all of Middle Earth.

A sharp blade pierced my back. I would not fall. I did not want to be dragged away. But I was... The wraiths talked but I could not understand them. It seemed obvious now. I would become a slave or so that is what I thought.

Miguel POV

I watched and tried to help but I couldn't for I could not even lift a finger to help her. The leader of the ten stabbed her for no apparent reason. When I was able to move the other wraiths grabbed a hold of her and began carrying her down the stairs. There were doors every so many feet down the tower. I think it was thirty or more steps that I counted but that sort of depended since the fortress was built unevenly on the mountain.

We had gone down at least two doors before we entered the third door. The room was obviously a bed chamber. The wraiths laid, Tasha on her stomach on the bed. I wondered if the room was Sauron's chamber. I just hoped not. I don't want to see her hurt because of this. After the others had laid her down they beckoned me to come with them. I followed out the door but looked back in hopes that I would see her awake and laughing at my worry. She remained on the bed unmoving. Turning back around to face the others I saw their expressions. They were curious.

"She is my best friend so I worry." I said to them. They nodded and beckoned for me to follow. Silently I made a prayer to whoever heard that my friend would be all right.

Sauron POV

I watched as my wraiths took the girl from my sight for she would be taken to Minas Morgul where she would then live and train. For that is what I had instructed privately with the leader of the nine. Although I am sure that in no time at all I will have more wraiths then I know what to do with. Already my orcs had started calling them the Ten which bothered me to no end.

The girl's face popped into my head unwillingly as I pondered. She did restore me but at a cost to her own life. Should I really make her my slave? or should I make her my queen? There didn't seem to be an answer to these questions. And yet it bothered him that he had made the wraith stab her. Why did he do it? Usually I can go about doing what I wish and without the question of, 'why he had done it.' He would just do it. No questions asked. Why now of all times did he feel those questions burn in his mind. It was almost as if he felt guilty about it.

With that last thought he sent a silent message to drop the girl off in his guest bed chamber. After I sent the message I made my way out the door as well and to her chambers to see what I could do.

When I was outside the door I could hear a moan. She must be waking up. Yet she shouldn't because of the poison of the morgul blade. I opened the door and walked in and she saw me.

________________________________________________________________________

After what seemed forever I finally woke up. I was tired and the poison in my body didn't help matters either. I wanted to sleep but if I did that I might not ever wake up again. When I looked toward the door I saw Sauron standing there rather apprehensive of coming in. When he saw me looking at him I could not help but frown.

"Well, is there a reason?" I asked him about the stabbing. He smiled then and said something that I could not hear.

"You will be mine to command. Do you not find that ironic since you did bring me back to life. At least you won't have to worry about finding a job when you can work for me." Sauron explained.

I looked at Sauron and only nodded. He was the boss that I would work for. Maybe I could get a chance to torture people. At that thought Sauron smiled very widely at me. He seemed to have read my mind.

"Of course if you want to torture people you are welcomed to do so." Sauron said. I wanted to smile but the pain of coldness was spreading throughout my body. Sauron noticed this but paid no head to the display of emotion. He rather seemed amused at me for whatever reason.

"Soon! You will be in my service." Sauron said but continued again.

"I can stop the pain and make you all better if you swear yourself to me."

The icy cold felt very similar to when being in a blizzard but colder it only got. Must think warm thoughts! When he said he could stop the pain I couldn't help but shake my head.

"I don't deserve it. All I have ever known is torment by not just by other people but by the very people who sired me. No one cares to know whether I am dead or alive for all I know I think they would get a pleasure out of it. I have been called many names and now I am beginning to think that they are true. Maybe......it is better this way. At least I'll be out of everyone's hair..." At that moment I lay back down and closed my eyes. My tears fell silently down the sides of my face.

I felt a finger wipe away my tears. The bed dipped as Sauron sat beside me. His hand rested on my shoulder.

"Your not the only one who has been tormented. Don't tell anyone about this to anyone but my parents were the same way. They tried to kill me just so that I would toughen up to there standards. Mine abused me physically but yours torture you mentally. You don't have anything to fear here. I will make sure of that! I also know that you suppress your anger. You must let it out otherwise you will explode someday. Do you want to know how I let mine out?" Sauron asked. By now I had opened my eyes to look up at Sauron. He looked into my eyes and he seemed to almost gasp at the cruelty he saw in them. I nodded.

"I tortured others in a way to vent my anger out on something. Over time I grew found of torture and that is what I used to strike fear into all other's hearts. You see, you don't have to be alone. If you embrace to become a ringwraith your mind might become lost." Sauron smiled then.

"Us torture souls need to stick together." I whispered. He smiled then.

"So what will it be? To live out as a ringwraith or something more?" Sauron asked. There was a burning light in his eyes that shone. It was a flame flickering with a life that seemed immortal. 

"I choose....something mor..." I could not say another word for I went unconscience from the poison.

________________________________________________________________________

She went unconscience before she could say anymore. It was to late. If she had said it sooner I would have been able to save her. I am afraid to say this but the only one I know who could save her now is Elrond the half-elven. She didn't have much time and I would have to leave in the up-most secrecy. I didn't want my country to question or doubt me, their Lord.

It didn't take long before I was already heading to Rivendell. Behind me the ringwraiths flanked me. Bodyguards to the end or at least as far as the river. As we rode into the night I wondered if I would be able to get her healed. I mean after all I would certainly be recognized as the Dark Lord Sauron.


	4. Journey To Rivendell

Chapter 4

****

Journey to Rivendell part 1

**__**

The dark was waning but a figure dressed in black rode without rest. His arms secured his passenger while his hands held the reins. The fact that he had to hurry was eating it's way into his mind. The mountains were but a week away and even then he would have to take a pass to get through the mountains. The pass might take more time though. Time that his passenger did not have.

He had been riding for the longest time when he came to a river that he soon followed. His guardians watched with confusion as Sauron rode hard to a destination that the riders only guessed at. One in particular was more aware then the others.

'Damn! Why did this have to happen to, Tasha? She's my friend and now... I mean sure she'll become a ringwraith but, no; she decided to change her mind.' The ringwraith sighed but Sauron could feel the sadness coming from him. In fact he had heard every thought and became worried. Slowly but surely he could here the girls mind as well.

'Why me? Why this? Why now? What am I going to do? I could barely fight off a vampire energy eater but now I have to worry about becoming a slave. You know I think I have always been a slave to others and this event surely proves it. I'll never be the same after this. Sauron was right. Maybe I should have stayed with my parents.' Crude scenes played in the girl's mind and Sauron saw them all. He felt even worse now that he had gotten her stabbed by his nazgul. And yet, something else stirred in his heart.

________________________________________________________________________

Rivendell - Just before sunrise

Legolas was out on a pavilion leaning on the rails. He could not sleep the whole night and so he had stayed up. Something bothered him. Today he had to go back home to Mirkwood but that wasn't it. The girl! Yes, that was the reason why he could not sleep. The girl wrote the doom for them and himself and not to mention the whole of Middle Earth. But, interesting enough he felt that he should stay in Rivendell longer.

"I am guessing you couldn't sleep either." A very haggard looking dwarf came to stand next to Legolas.

"I can't help but think that all hope is lost. Gimli?! I feel that my own country has very little hope. The one chance to get rid of the ring and it ends up in Sauron's other half. The world is doomed, Gimli. We have only one choice but to prepare for war." Gimli looked up at Legolas speechlessly. His bushy beard seemed only to bristle as the dwarf opened his mouth in surprise and anger.

"Don't you ever talk like that again. You said it yourself yesterday that there might still be hope. Your contradicting yourself just because you couldn't sleep and now your not only scaring me, but; your digging yourself a grave because your not listening to your own advice." Gimli said and then turned around and started for the door.

"I would have gone with the ringbearer even if it had been you, Legolas." Gimli said as he went out the door.

Legolas looked up and turned around to look at the door where Gimli had been standing. Was it just him or did he have the strong feeling that he would regret going home. Going home without resolving anything was tearing him up in his heart. He did not want to leave just yet.

**__**

Hobbit Quarters of Bilbo Baggins

Frodo couldn't sleep either. The wound from the nazgul had been bothering him all night. In fact it itched as if the poison was still there. Sure he was healed but he felt that something was up or his wound would not be bothering him. He looked over at his uncle and wondered why he had chosen to sleep in the same room. Oh yea, he is my uncle after all. To be honest though he wanted to sleep in his own room but Lord Elrond unfortunately did not have enough rooms. Besides he had guests from all over Middle Earth. In other words he got stuck sleeping in the same room as his uncle.

Merry and Pippin got their own rooms to share. That was a nightmare waiting to happen since both were troublemakers no matter what anyone said to them. Sam on the other hand slept next to him. He was loyal that much Frodo had to admit. In fact Sam was a friend and a brother he never had.

Getting out of bed he walked quietly outside to the gardens. Of course he had quickly dressed into something more appropriate without waking anyone in the room.

The sun had not risen yet so he sat down on a bench to think and enjoy the light cool breeze that stroked his hair. Looking up he saw the sky change color as the sun rose up from the mountains lazily. A new day was dawning for all those that wept or who had a heavy heart from the events of yesterday.

Legolas said there was hope but where was it. Where was this hope that he spoke of. Frodo couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He felt it was his fault for the loss of the ring. The ring would never be recovered and Middle Earth would soon feel Sauron's wrath.

"Frodo? Is that you? Are you all right?" The voice was unfamiliar. Frodo looked around and saw a hobbit standing behind him. Turning around he got a better view of the person. He gasped. It was her but in the form of a halfling, a hobbit like himself.

"YOU!" Frodo nearly screamed. The girl flinched at the yell.

"I'm sorry! I know that it is not much but I will try as hard as I can to turn Sauron from the evil that he has inside of him." The girl looked pained. He wanted to say more but something about the way she worded her sentence caught his attention.

"You give us no hope. How do I know that you will not betray Middle Earth? For all I know you probably have already given the ring to Sauron..."

"Frodo, please listen to me. I don't have long to talk to you but you must know that Sauron is coming to Rivendell with me and his Nazgul. He brings no army but he is coming here because of me. One of his nazgul got excited and stabbed me with the morgul blade. Sauron cannot heal me by any means that he has in his fortress." Her eye's saddened. 

"Sauron knows that I am talking to you. In fact he hopes that you could help. I will try to fight the poison as much as possible but I don't know how long I have before the final gate of transformation....." The girl began to cry.

"I am sorry Frodo for ....."

"No! Don't cry please. I am sure you have a reason that your not telling but how can I help. Since it is a nazgul wound you might want to ask Aragon..." Frodo said but stopped when he saw Aragon standing there behind the girl.

"I heard everything. I know what you need but should I really trust you after what you just said and did. I am surprised that you even showed your face here." The girl sighed and seemed to gasp in pain. The girl faded a little but she remained in the same spot.

"Please I do not have much longer to hold this. I'm already putting myself in danger by forcing my spirit to be here. Is there a way to slow the poison?" Aragon nodded but what he said next disheartened the girl so much that she began crying. 

The breeze blew cold and the outline of a person became visible. Tall and dressed in black. Red eyes with slits for pupils looked down at the girl. In fact the figure bent down and surrounded the girl with his arms.

"Please don't cry." The girl looked up into the man's eyes.

"Sauron, they won't understand and I don't think they ever will. By the time we even reach Rivendell I'll...." Sauron quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh! I'm here. If you can't fight to live for Middle Earth then fight to live for me." Sauron looked at the girl and his eyes dripped with sadness and something else. 

Aragon knew what it was. It was love. The Dark Lord had finally fallen in love. If he lost his one true love then he would surly take it out on all of Middle Earth for not doing anything to save her. In fact he knew what Sauron was feeling right now for he felt the same about his own beloved, Arwen. Wait just a moment! Sauron in the past had deceived but the look in his face is to genuine to be considered a lie.

"Atheleas. It's a plant that will slow the poison but not stop it...." Aragon went into a explanation about where the weed could be found. Sauron had his eyes on Aragon but only nodded about the instructions. The girl cried out and Sauron looked to her to see what the matter was. She was fading rapidly so Sauron had to leave with the girl after getting what instructions he could get out of Aragon.

After the two spirits were gone Frodo couldn't help but look at Aragon as if he was a mad man. The fact that he gave information willingly only seemed to worry him. The fact that the information was given to the Dark Lord of Mordor only helped to make things even bleaker then they already were.

"Aragon....why?" Frodo couldn't say anymore because Aragon looked at him in a manner that said it was certainly none of his business. Frodo shook his head and asked again but with more emphasis on what had just happened.

"Frodo....he is in love with her. He came to us for help even though he knew that we might not let him have the information. One day Frodo you to will fall in love and then and only then will you understand. Right now we must go to Lord Elrond to tell him what it is we saw." Aragon stopped and turned around as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Legolas was right. Maybe we do have hope after all." Lord Elrond stood behind Aragon while he had put a hand on his adopted sons shoulder.

"Adar! I...." Aragon began but Elrond shook his head and smiled.

"I too saw the look in his eyes. The darkness is no longer bleak for him. I will save his beloved when he comes. Let us hope that I will not make a mistake with my choice." Lord Elrond said.

Frodo had looked at Elrond and seemed amazed that he had said anything at all. I mean was it not yesterday that everyone had sulked that the end of the world was at hand? Now it seemed that the tables had turned in a completely different direction. Now he had to wonder what the future would hold for all? What would life be like in ten years from now? He didn't know. Then again he could only guess but he hoped that nothing as this bad would ever happen again to the world he lived in.


	5. Sidetracked To Lothlorien

Chapter 5

Sidetracked To Lothlorien

After stopping at midday Sauron made camp. The ringwraiths watched over the girl but one in particular seemed very attached to the girl. In fact he stayed by her side in hopes that she would wake up and say his name. Sauron looked at this and wondered if he was doing the right thing?! He was a Dark Lord and was supposed to be mean to all those inferior to him. This girl on the other hand broke his heart in more ways then one. They were almost kindred.....

Sauron walked away from the camp to search for the atheleas that Aragon had told him about. He walked with a torch and checked the ground beside the trees that he combed. When he finally found it he nearly gave a whoop of joy that he had found it. Finally, he would be able to save her, the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind. He bent down and began gathering the weeds. A lot was needed because they still had a long way to go to reach Rivendell.

"Halt!" Sauron froze as he realized that he was being pointed at with arrows. In fact he was surrounded. Slowly he got up from his crouch and turned around still holding the atheleas.

"Excuse me but I have a friend who is in need of healing. I need to get this plant to her so that I may apply it to her wound." Sauron said. The elves looked at him skeptically as if deciding whether to believe him or not.

"Who are you and where do you hail from?" The leader of the elven troop asked him. If he told them now who he was they might not let him into the city. For all he knew they would kill him now and not ask questions. He was about to say something but the leader beat him to it.

"The Lady of the Wood is expecting you. You may come my Lord. Your guards however may not enter save one. The girl also must come. Now follow me!" The lead elf said.

By the time he reached the city he looked on shocked how beautiful it was. A fair city for a fair race of people he thought to himself. He was lead up the truck of a tree almost a mile up. Finally after much walking they came to a separate set of stairs. Upon those steps stood two elves, one of which he recognized as Galadriel. 

"You will not find torment here. Peace! Let your heart rest this day so that the future will be brighter for all those around us. Lord Sauron! Welcome to Lothlorien." As Galadriel said this her husband looked at her as if she had gone insane. She turned to him and nodded a confirmation that it was really the Dark Lord of Mordor.

"Thank you! Lady Galadriel! How long has it been since we last saw each other? Years, decades? I guess time wear's away at us all including me." Sauron said to Galadriel. 

"Be that as it may. You have journey hard from your home land. You may rest here in my fair woods for you are weary, are you not?" Galadriel went on.

"Indeed I am. But before I rest I must see to it that, Natasha is all right." Galadriel smiled as Sauron said this.

'You are in love with her. Do not worry she is being tended to. You must still get to Rivendell for that is where all things of change will come about. It is there that you will come to realize where you stand on this world. It is also there that you will find truths about yourself that have not come to be. There and only there with your fellowship will you come upon the reason why you want so much to dominate others. Welcome! Sauron son of Melkor deceiver of the past and savior of the present. Welcome to Lothlorien!'

"Haldir, would you lead our guest to a room that he may find rest." Galadriel said to the leader who had brought Sauron into the city.

Sauron was lead to a lavish but very big room. It was decorated in shades or red and gold. The bed was king sized due to him being tall. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a silent sleep. No nightmares hunted him this night or would they ever again for he had something to really live for. A lovely girl danced in his dreams.

________________________________________________________________________

Rivendell an hour after Sauron's appearance.

"So what do you propose we do now?" Frodo asked. The breeze still blew but those that stood in the garden felt chilled rather then calmed. The breeze seemed only to make things more surreal then they already were.

"I suppose the first action is to make the news of his impending journey here known. Next we must then prepare for the possibility of an assault just in case something goes horribly wrong. Other then that we only have to wait till he comes and let us hope that our meeting will not end in a feudal battle." Lord Elrond said. His eyebrows slanted as he talked in a hopeful serious tone that his orders would be carried out.

"Are you sure about this? I mean she did say who was coming. She did say that he was not bringing an army with him." Frodo spoke up. 

"True! Yet we do not know of his true intentions other then coming here to seek aid for the girl. I worry that a new age is approaching. I worry that in this new age we will not be free. In the end I am not so sure about what will come of us should it come to pass. I..uh I need time to think." With that said Lord Elrond turned tail and walked away with his gaze stroking the floor. None of them noted the eyebrows had disappeared and a blank expression had emerged on his face. It was almost as if he feared that which the new age would bring.

"Aragon! what do you think will happen when they arrive?" Frodo asked.

"I..." Aragon was interrupted by the scream of a very worried Samwise Gamgee.

"Sorry! I guess that's my cue to go and see what the matter is with him. I hope we can talk later then Stri..er..Aragon. Bye! See you later!" Frodo ran off in the direction of the hobbit sweet where he was staying with his Uncle and Sam.

Watching the hobbit take off Aragon couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Gandalf was right. Hobbit's were amazing creatures, now elves on the other hand....

A beautiful elf danced in his head. Arwen was her name. Arwen! It just sort of rolled off the tong in a soft and peaceful way. Long dark hair and a face so beautiful that to be honest, it kept him from ever succumbing to the rings call.

Aragon walked off to the dining room to get breakfast. Walking down one hall he noticed Boromir looking at Narsil with an eye of lust. His stomach turned at the prospect of what might be going through his head at the moment.

"Boromir! Are you going to breakfast or are you just going to stand and stare at a broken sword all day?" Aragon said loudly. Boromir snorted and shook his head.

"I'll come but later. I have too much on my mind right now. You go on Aragon to breakfast. I'll stay here and think." Boromir said.

In truth Aragon did not like the idea of letting Boromir stay alone for he worried that when he laid eyes on the ring his face had literally lit up. It was as if he thought it was a gift when it was entirely not. Either way something was wrong because after the council events he had been off in his own world. Daydreaming as some would probably call it. What he could not understand was that Boromir seemed to be shying away from everyone. It was as if he did not want to be involved with the events of change that would surely come.

Sighing Aragon made the rest of the way to the dining room where a heated debate was taking place among four familiar hobbits.


	6. Unexpected News

Chapter 6

Unexpected News

__

Frodo POV

"I'm telling you! You'll be the death of me soon enough if you keep wondering around..." A worried looking Sam scolded Frodo.

"Yeesh! Sam! Calm down all ready. Frodo said he wanted to get some air so we believe him." Pippin said.

"Pippin is right you know. You can't always look after Frodo all day you know. Pippin do you want another mushroom?" Merry said to Frodo and then turned and asked Pippin about eating another mushroom.

"umm....." Frodo tried to say a word but none of them would let him talk because they would only interrupt.

"BUT! I have to look after Mr. Frodo! Look what happened with the ringwraiths." Sam said.

"Sam...."Frodo said but was again interrupted by Merry and Pippin. Sighing Frodo took this opportunity to bang his head against the table. However it did not get the desired affect that Frodo was going for, so he decided to repeatedly beat his head against the table. After a few minutes of this he was beginning to get a headache. Finally he decided to leave the table to find a more quieter place to talk alone to himself.

It was not often that he would talk to himself but he usually did when something truly bothered him. Right now he was truly bothered. Sauron was coming and he was afraid of the impending doom that it might bring. Doom! We are all doomed! If only I hadn't put the ring on the table?! If only I hadn't been the one to bear it this far! I just want to go home. Legolas, the Dwarves and men said that they would be leaving this morning.

'Why do you fret little halfling?' A fair voice sounded in my head. Who was this person that calls to me?

'Do not worry. The ring is with its true master. Sauron is still a danger should anything happen to the young girl you and the other council came upon. The girl could also be considered a danger but only if she does not get what she wants.' He listened to the voice. I can't say anything out loud otherwise everyone will think I'm crazy.

'Frodo, you are not crazy. I am speaking to you from a long distance away. I am Galadriel the fair lady of Lothlorien. I believe that you worry that Sauron will destroy you and all you hold dear. Do not jump to conclusions before the intentions are seen. You have yet a long hard road to take to get home but in the end it will be worth the effort.' I could not believe that I was hearing another person in my head. I almost didn't want to believe the voice for all I knew it could be Sauron playing some dastardly trick.

'I assure Frodo Baggins that this is not a trick of any kind. Sauron is already here in my woods and I can assure you he has not done anything wrong as of late.' Why in all of Middle Earth is she talking to me. I do not deserve to be talked to after loosing the ring. I don't deserve anything!...

'I am talking to you because I worry. I worry that you will fall into darkness because of your own wound.' Why would you have the inclination to worry about me falling into darkness. It's not like I'm your son or anything.

'..... I' What! What was that? You can't! No! It can't be! My parent's died! My father is Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck. You can't possibly be my mother!

'.......' There was silence for Galadriel was not saying anything. I can't believe this! Was everything I lived just a lie? I'm a hobbit not an elf but the simple fact that if it is true... It would mean she would have to denounce herself from her people because of what she had done. I wonder how many others know this?

'Not many know about this other then my husband Celeborn. I must warn you though. You are almost of age. When you were born a spell was cast so that you would grow up looking like a hobbit until after you come of age. When you do come of age which will be soon, you will experience a vast number of changes. I suggest that you go talk to Elrond for he knows as well. He will help you in your transition period.'

You can't be serious. I....

'Frodo! I am very serious. You will change and will most likely need help in that time. After the change I would like very much to see you. Come to Lothlorien after your change. I am sorry that you had to hear this after so long a life not knowing who you truly are. Please understand that I love you. I worried everyday that I would loose you. I worried that I would never see you again. Now that I know that your all right I feel happier knowing that I will see my son all grown up.'

Mom! Am I still a hobbit? Does my uncle know about this?

'Yes! In a way you are still a hobbit but you are also an elf as well as immortal. Your uncle does know and that goes for others that were very close to you except your friends Merry and Pippin. Samwise was told a few years ago when he caught me in the village talking to your uncle. He was told to not say a thing to you until the right time. He agreed but only reluctantly. Yes, even he thought it was wrong that I had to hide this from you my only son in the thousands of years that I have lived.'

When will this change take place?

'Your birthday is coming up is it not. Right after you hit the hour of your birth you will change. In that time you will need support because your whole body would then be trying to catch up to you age. In other words there is a likelihood that you will faint and maybe for the first time in your life....... I can't talk to much longer for my guests are waking up. I wish you luck my son!'

The feeling of the presence of my mother disappeared and I could only sigh with longing. I had a very bad feeling about this. I should go talk to Elrond. She did say that he knew so what could go possibly wrong?

I walked out of the garden villa and made my way to the center of Rivendell where I supposed Lord Elrond would be. However when I got there he was not there. I walked everywhere in Rivendell until I finally found Lord Elrond in his private study. He raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"Galadriel contacted me about the upcoming event. You should have nothing to fear for I will help you during your time of need. Be forewarned that after the change you will have to change your name to something less conspicuous. Your mother has all ready picked a name for you, Silainaaglar." Lord Elrond said. Why did I have the feeling that I was in for more then I'll ever know. Why did this have to happen to me? First the ring and then the chase with the ringwraiths and now this! What more could go wrong.

________________________________________________________________________

"Say Merry! Where did Frodo run off to?" Pippin asked. Merry looked around and did not see Frodo anywhere.

"Maybe he went outside for some fresh air or maybe he is wandering around site-seeing." Sam who now heard this looked frantically around for his master but could not see him.

"Where did he go?" Sam yelled in a panic. All he could think about was the upcoming event of change that his master would go through. He got up and was out the door before Merry and Pippin could say another word.

"Do you think he'll be all right or should we follow him to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Sure! Come on let's go!" Pippin said and shouted in a battle like war cry.

________________________________________________________________________

Aragon felt just a little disturbed when he saw Frodo hitting his head against the table. He reasoned though that Frodo was just trying to get the other hobbits attention. When his antics didn't work he left the table without saying another word. He almost looked like he was in a trance except for the fact that he walked like he knew where he was going.

Again he just had to remind himself that hobbits were in fact amazing creatures. Gandalf had that correct without making the statement misleading.

After he had eaten he decided to read something.

________________________________________________________________________

Legolas! Where in the Valar is that elf? Elrond had just gotten done talking with Frodo when he realized that he missed to see him off.

"Lord Elrond!?" He turned around and nearly ran to hug the blond elf. He didn't leave after all. 

"Legolas! I was looking for you." The blond just looked at him as if he found something amusing.

"I am glad that you have not left yet because I am going to need you help with something." Lord Elrond said to Legolas.

"Legolas there is something you should know." Legolas looked at Lord Elrond a little surprised. He wasn't expecting this.

"Frodo Baggins is a half elf." Lord Elrond said to Legolas. Legolas fainted.

**__**


	7. Thoughts of Past

**__**

Chapter 7

Thoughts of the Past

It was two days since the arrival of Lord Sauron in Lothlorien and none of those that lived there seemed happy about the resident. In fact they tried to avoid him at all costs. They were afraid of him and what he might do. They were afraid that there lives would become forfeit should he not get his way.

"I told you I feel fine. Besides I need fresh air. Being in bed is a living hell because I can't really do anything. sigh!" Sauron only laughed heartily at her antics. Trust Natasha to humor those around her. Yes, I do believe that I will not ever hurt her again. He made a mental promise of this.

"Do you still except the choice you made days ago?" Sauron asked her. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked up into his eyes.

"I still except your offer. You don't need to keep asking. After all I made the choice and I will stick by it no matter what. Nobody can change what I have chosen. Even Galadriel cannot sway me from my choice even if she is psychic and very good with the power of telepathy." Her eye's moved looking at him and then behind him. She tensed up. Sauron turned around to find a very familiar face.

"Elrond!? Is that you?" Sauron asked. The eyebrows of the man raised slightly and then he slightly nodded his head.

"Yes, I have come! I came knowing that it might be a trap. I came even knowing that I might not ever return home. What I was not expecting was to find that none of that is true. I was not expecting to find that my patient is not in bed even though it is clear that she is not completely healed. sigh! Is it true what Galadriel said, that you care for someone?" Lord Elrond asked Sauron and seemed just a little uptight. In fact I think many would be uptight facing an evil Dark Lord.

Sauron nodded. He then placed his hand firmly on the girl sitting next to him. It had been thousands of years that he had ever had a girlfriend. She had died during the war and he never saw her again. Scratch that thought! He did see her but only as a ghost in the woods. They would not marry or have a family all because of a war. His war! The war where he lost his ring and body. The same war that he decided that he would become ruthless to all those that didn't have the same views that he had.

"Natasha, would you please come with me so that I can fully heal you of your ailment?" Lord Elrond said. The girl nodded and made to stand up. He did not release her shoulder but stood up with her.

Lord Elrond POV

"May I accompany you?" Sauron asked. The girl nodded. Lord Elrond saw those eyes before and yet he was thankful that he was still alive. There was still the matter of what Middle Earth was going to do seeing as how it was already to late to stop the girl from giving the ring to the Dark Lord Sauron. Would he still destroy the world or would this girl put a chain on him to keep him from evil.

Evil! It was such a harsh word to describe a person. No, not a person, a monster that for thousands of years came back into power. A monster that shouldn't even have a heart in the first place. A monster that took the world and tried to destroy everyone in it. A monster that at one time didn't ever care for anyone else but himself.

Was there ever a time when he did cry, laugh happily and just lived normally like everyone else? Was there ever a time when he did love another? Was there ever a time when all things seemed far from the present? Was there ever a time that he truly lived not knowing what the future held for him if he should grow up?

He might not have known the answer to all these questions but he was willing to look beyond the past. The past does hurt but sometimes we have to look past it to grow out of the fears that possess us.

......Flashback......

"So you mean to go to Lothlorien then Lord Elrond?" A very wizened old man with a long beard in the front asked.

"Yes! I cannot wait any longer for them to arrive. The child needs treatment and if she doesn't get it she will be lost to us. I need to go not just because of the child but because I need to prove something to myself." Lord Elrond said. He sipped some wine after saying this but his hand shook with fear. A particular ring glinted in the sunlight. Vilya was the name of the ring. It was the same ring that had been given to him by Sauron who thought he could enslave all the people of Middle Earth starting with those that were it's leaders.

The ring was special in that it allowed Lord Elrond to communicate with those of the air like the great Eagle that brought Gandalf back to Rivendell. The ring also had the power to turn him into one of the nazgul or ringwraiths but he would not let it. In fact he forbid the use of it to himself but when Gandalf needed help he offered it to him. He helped Gandalf and in doing so now Gandalf was indebted to him.

Again, Vilya was no ordinary ring. It was the ring of air. With the ring he could talk to those that live for the air and even protect his kingdom with gale forced winds. He could even communicate with those that also had rings of power. However he sometimes let Galadriel have a moment to help as well. 

Many days ago a hobbit was stabbed by the nazgul and he was almost to Rivendell but the nazgul would not let the hobbit go. Elrond had called Galadriel for assistance and she gladly accepted. She accepted in the form of water horses. He even used his own power to force the nazgul to run with the river rather then getting across.

Galadriel had the water ring that she to received from Sauron. The rings name was Nenya. Narya was the ring of fire and was at one time Cirdan's but since he wanted to become the keeper of The Havens he entrusted the ring to Mirthrandir or better known as Gandalf to some. In a way everything turned into an endless circle of doubt and deceit. Now that Sauron was alive nothing could stop him from taking me and the others by the force of the ring. Even men had fallen to his will faster then you could say, 'Sauron is alive.'

"You could be destroyed. We don't even know Galadriel is all right or if Lothlorien is still standing. If you go, friend be cautious. We don't know what to expect with Sauron anymore for his actions have been out of character for just having come back to life. Please! Just be careful." Lord Elrond nodded. Setting the glass down on a table and made to leave the room to pack.

"Friend?" Gandalf called.

"Don't worry I will be all right." Elrond said. He went over to Gandalf and gave him a brotherly hug and then finally swept outside the room in a hurry. Just within hearing distance he could here Gandalf say something else.

"I hope that for all our sakes that you won't be to late." Gandalf whispered.

......End Flashback......

All of this he remembered as he lead them to the healing room where he supposed that the child had been acquainted with. 

"I need you to lay down and relax while I prepare the extraction of the metal piece left in your body from the morgal blade piercing you." As I told her this she complied. I quickly got a bowl and the herbs ready for the healing. I just hoped that everything would go all right.


	8. Attack on Lothlorien

****

Chapter 8

Attack on Lothlorien

Sauron POV

I took a hold of Natasha's hand as she lay on the bed. She seemed relaxed but there was hesitancy in her eyes. She was nervous that much he could tell from the slight shaking in her hand.

'Everything is going to be all right.' Sauron relayed to her. She only nodded as she was given a potent sleeping spell.

Elrond worked on a basin with enchanted water that would allow him to get the piece of Nazgul blade out without hurting the victim. He watched entranced as Elrond worked. 

Was it to much to ask why he had taken the path he had so long ago. The path that lead to his death because of a trinket. He only knew that right know he had to be faithful and believe in his good fortune that everything will be all right. If they weren't that he would try and try until he died again.

Yes, I regret my actions so long ago because I didn't know how to be any different. This girl showed me and more something that no one else could. What was it that she showed me that you are most curious to know? Faith! She believed in me more then anyone else did. She believed even when her parents forbid it. She believed in me and that is all I need to know how really special she really is. She is precious to me. I don't want to loose her!

'And you won't for as long as you keep to her faith. She can be taken from you as easily as she was given to you.' Galadriel said mentally to Sauron from some part of Lothlorien. I could only thank her softly for that incite. 

'Thank you.' Sauron said to the air.

________________________________________________________________________

Night-time Natasha POV

I awoke to the sound of yelling and war-cry's. The door to my room caved in as a bunch of orcs ran in and surrounded me. What the heck is going on here? Where is Sauron?

"Aaahhh!" I yelled as the orcs began advancing on me. 

"Help!" I cried out. In my mind I tried calling out to Sauron but no answer came. What happened? Did he leave me? He can't be dead!

"Nooo!" I yelled and stood up on the bed and moved backward till I was against the wall. The orcs had a gleam of malice in their eyes as they advanced. Their weapons looked more and more uglier as they came closer to me. Soon they were crawling on the bed in an effort to get to me.

Orcs are ugly, repulsive creatures who certainly don't know the meaning of; bath. Their unpleasant stench in the room was so foul that I would have puked if my situation had not been so dire right now. Their ugly yellow and melted skin did not help any matters.

I screamed on last time before they grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. When we passed a light I realized that they were not just ordinary orcs but Uruk-Hai. The orcs of Saruman as they could be called. After all he did create them. 

As I was being carried out I reminded myself of the movie where Merry and Pippin were taken by the orcs. They would have been taken to Isengard but the Riders of Rohan stopped them. The hobbits escaped and they met the Ents or namely, Treebeard. Would the same happen to me? I didn't know but so far there was no knowing what would happen. As I came to this realization the orcs carried me out of Lothlorien and in the direction I supposed Isengard was.

No One's POV

Lothlorien shuddered as orcs from Isengard broke down the defenses and ransacked the fair city. Many elves were dead and the scent of magic reeked the land in an unpleasant way. There were some dead orcs that littered the land as well. Their black blood mingled with those of the elvish blood that had leaked onto the ground. 

The trees didn't sway and the wind did not blow for this night was a night for sadness. Sadness that permeated through all the hearts of those that gathered the dead. Lost lives and lives that would not greet the lovely Sun again. Where was the hope that so many had believed in? No one knew or didn't seem to recognize it for it seemed to wither as a flower does in winter. Would they ever find hope again? Or would it remain lost never to be found again.

In one small room a figure was kneeling by a bed crying. His long black hair was matted with sweat. His tears streamed down a face full of anguish and hatred for the one that had taken away his hope. A hope that had brought him out of the darkness in his heart. 

It's true they had not known each other for long but that was solved when their minds had touched each other. When their minds had touched something happened that not only touched their hearts but, brought each of them closer to one another. A bond was formed between them. A bond that allowed each other to see what each other's life was like. A golden cord linked them together and it only got stronger when they confessed their deepest secrets. 

They weren't alone anymore. They would have each other no matter how far a part they were. If they continue to believe in each other they could survive the end of the world and; not be fazed by the changes because, they would have each other.

One word was screamed out to the world as the man looked to the ceiling in anguish.

"Nnnaattaasshaaaaaa!"


	9. Trusting in Friends

****

Chapter 9

Trusting in Friends

Night-time Rivendell Elrond's study

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Frodo!" Legolas said. He decided to stay behind in Rivendell while the rest of his people left for home as well as a message to his father. The message was that he was going to stay in Rivendell until Elrond returned from Lothlorien. Plus on top of everything else he had to worry about an upcoming event that involved Frodo.

He almost wished that the charge of Rivendell was given to his children but unfortunately it wasn't to be. Elrond's two sons were busy off in Rohan and Arwen was busy with Aragon. Legolas was the only person who was most informed about ruling a kingdom. He was a prince after all. 

King Thranduil would not be very happy right about now. Most likely he will send for me earlier then he should. Hopefully he won't because that would be considered an act of war. I was asked to stay and watch Rivendell so I cannot leave until Elrond comes back from Lothlorien.

"Yes, and I suppose that I will have to leave everything I know behind to start a new look on life." Frodo said then looked to the floor. He had been through so much and now he had to change his whole outlook on life. The things he had believe in were all a lie and now he had to contend with it one way or another. How could he explain to Merry and Pippin about his predicament? What would he tell others of his family that he was not meant to be born but was born anyway?!...

"Frodo....I know you are troubled by this but this is the only way. You'll fully leave behind the name of Baggins but....Deep down you will always remember who you are. Your not alone and don't think for a moment that you should not exist. You stand before my very eyes and that in itself is a miracle because you have lived this long. You have grown up and made a name for yourself and all those around you. Be happy because not many can claim to be a relative of Galadriel." Legolas said. He looked at the weary hobbit. He seemed so confused and lost as to where to go and who to turn to.

"Why? Why would they?" Frodo asked Legolas. Legolas looked at the hobbit and couldn't help but smile.

"She was around when Sauron gave her a ring of power. She is good at looking into other peoples minds. She is considered a witch to some and sorcerer by others such as the dwarves. I wouldn't be too surprised if you too gained some of her power as well. After all you are the son of a very powerful and wise elf. Be proud, Silainaaglar!" Legolas said to Frodo who looked at him and for the first time in a long time, the hobbit cried.

Frodo POV

He felt like his whole world was falling a part. Everything that he had once knew was all for not. It was as if the Valar was playing some sadistic game that only now was leading to people changing family names and whole race changes. Elrond said that he was still a hobbit but he was now also immortal and an elf. He wanted to scream but he couldn't do that here with Legolas standing there. Legolas said I should be proud. I don't have to be proud because.... I need time to think about this, to somehow accept who I am. I need to get away from it all. I can't....

My tears ran down my face as I thought the worst. Would Bilbo not accept me and turn me away for being someone else's child? I found myself stumbling out the door and past Merry and Pippin who had been eavesdropping. I ran past them and raced to the gardens. 

The stars twinkled through my bleary, tear filled eyes. The night was clear and crisp with the beautiful smell of flowers. All around him the world just seemed to cave in on him.

"Nooo!" I yelled to the sky. I found myself falling to my knees while covering my face in my hands. My tears fell past my fingers and dropped to the ground with small plops. 

"Frodo!" A very worried looking hobbit named Sam found Frodo. He recognized the voice as Sam but mostly because he knew his footfalls.

"Mr. Frodo! Please don't cry! Sam is here for you."

"Oh! Sam!" Frodo said and hugged Sam tightly. He didn't want to let go just in case he should loose him to. He didn't want to loose any of his friends. Even the trouble-making hobbits Merry and Pippin would be welcome right about now.

"We won't leave you no matter what form you may take." Out of the bushes came Merry and Pippin. Merry spoke but it still didn't seem to soothe the aching he felt inside. He found himself being hugged by all three hobbits. If only he could still call himself a hobbit... He still was half a hobbit but he was also an elf and the son of a powerful elf. He should be proud not sad but yet, he couldn't help but feel that he was loosing something. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that it was very important.

His tears dried but now he felt tired. Exhausted and tired from all the information he had received not so long ago that day. All he wanted right now was sleep and a comfortable bed. Fortunately he did not have to worry about that. Some of the guests had left early this morning so there was room for him to have his own room. Legolas certainly didn't object to it.

"I'm tired! I am going off to bed all right. Don't worry about me everyone. I'll be fine." They looked at me as if they wouldn't trust anything that I had to say.

"No! We are going to escort you to your room. We don't want you to hurt yourself intentionally now do we!?" Pippin said.

He found himself being lead to his room. And without any protest he found himself in bed. I tried to fight sleep but my eyes closed of there own accord. I found myself drifting into sleep faster then any one can say, 'Black Riders!'


	10. Meeting a Female Orc

****

Chapter 10

Meeting a Female Orc

Miles from Lothlorien

I looked into the sky and saw the stars bright and strong. One star fell from the sky and I made a silent wish. 

Orcs slumbered and snored. As for me I was tied to a tree unable to sleep because they had played around with my wounded shoulder. Blood soaked my shirt and made me feel uncomfortable. Sighing I tried again to close my eyes and sleep but something seemed to be bothering me. I felt like I was being watched. I looked into the darkness in hopes of seeing who it might be that was watching me. I didn't get to see much for something or someone hit me over my head.

Orc POV

Stupid girl wouldn't be quiet. Didn't my leader make that clear when we had been carrying her. There was however a constant question looming in his mind. Who is she? She seemed different from everyone else he had ever met. Saruman must have a reason to want her. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was definitely wrong.

The sounds of the night disappeared and silence rang through the air making him feel uncomfortable. The light from the stars dimmed while the silence choked him.

"Grishnack....." A voice softly said in the air. Scared now he curled himself into a ball in hopes of blocking the voice. Ever since we had taken the girl there has been a voice calling to him.

"Grishnack, please don't be frightened. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"Then talk!" He said loudly.

"Don't talk so loudly. You'll wake the rest of your comrades."

"Good!" He was about to start yelling when he felt a chill run down his back. Unfolding himself from his ball he looked around. Right behind him he was greeted with and odd sight. A female looking orc stood looking at him curiously. He held his breath then closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them the orc was still standing there. She was now looking at him a little bored.

"You know I can stand here all day and you could just continue to gawk like a fish out of water. I have a reason of why I want to talk to you."

"Who are you?" He asked her. The orc female pointed to the human who was tied to the tree. Confused he shook his head that he didn't understand. She sighed as she realized that I still didn't understand.

"I am her! We are one in the same. Please, I need to ask you to take her back to Lothlorien. Lord Sauron was there and on top of it all she is going to be his Queen. If you survive this war you will most likely get tortured in Sauron's dungeon. Saruman has broken his trust with Sauron so there will be no stopping Sauron from storming Isengard with an army or orcs, man, hobbits, elves and other races of Middle Earth. If you denounce your allegiance with Saruman maybe he will let you join with him. After all anything can happen especially when you know which road you have gone down." No! If I change sides I will surely die. Saruman made me and he can kill me.

"Think on it! I will ask you again soon. Goodbye for now!" The female orc raced into the woods until I could no longer see or here her. She said that she and the girl were one in the same. How was that possible? Maybe the human had a sister but that didn't seem possible either.

"Grishnack, what the hell are you doing? Your supposed to be on watch not daydreaming!" An orc shook him out of his revelry. He realized then that it had to have been a dream. There was no such thing as female orcs, or was there. All orcs were born male but a females was a rare thing indeed.

"I'm awake! No need to shake me! Get your hands off me!" I yelled out. The other orc let go of me and only gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure that your feeling all right? Usually you don't mind me talking or touching you so what has changed?"

"Nothing...." I didn't know if telling him about the female orc was wise. If I told him then he might think I was crazy. I know I wasn't but to share such a dream was considered a weak move. Was I becoming weak? Should I really denounce Saruman?

"Awake! Awake! It is time we move out. Isengard is not far so keep up your guard. We are also very close to Rohan so....... MOVE OUT!!!!" The lead orc yelled out to everyone in the camp. Was it morning all ready. Time seemed to have speeded through the night leaving me with no sleep whatsoever. Why was that? Who was this female orc who said that the human was like her? I wonder what the female orcs name is?

________________________________________________________________________

Isengard The top of the Tower

"My orcs have been successful but one among them might very well betray me and all my plans. He will die once I find out which one of them it is." Saruman stroked his beard in thought. I wonder who this female orc is that I saw wondering the woods. She must be one of the orcs that belong to Sauron. A female was very rare. Females were not often unheard of but this was so rare to even see them perked his interest. Maybe she could become useful if he could send for another group of uruk-hai.

With that last thought he went down through the floor and descended the tower. It was time. Time to bring back the one and only terror of the world. Of who he had in mind was imprisoned by the Valar but he would break the terror's prison. This terror would then destroy the whole of the world. Yes, it was time to see to it that the chains were destroyed.

________________________________________________________________________

Cave just at the base of Caradhras

One lonely orc slept in ragged bedding. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was her sister. Natasha, was in danger and she would be damned if she lost her only family. How was she related to a human? She didn't know because no one told her.

On mothers last dying day she told me that I had a sister. She said that I should help her. She said that as her last dying wish. She wanted me to know that I was not alone. I had a sister and I didn't know it until I was but ten years old. From that day forward I have searched and now I finally know.

Stupid bloody uruk-hai! I tried convincing the jerk to help and he looked at me with such confusion it made me sick. I want so much to get my sister out of their hands but that is almost impossible because of them having guards watching my sister. Damn!

Tossing and turning I had a feeling that I should get moving. I had a bad feeling that I was being watched. Looking toward Isengard I could help but scream in frustration. My sister was in danger and I was the only one who could save her. I could walk among the orcs and they would think twice about who I am. I am going to save my sister even if it is the last thing I do.

I packed up my things that I would need and headed out of the cave and made for the direction of Isengard.

**__**


	11. A New Darkness Revealed

****

A little away from Isengard

A dark ominous feeling permeated the small band of orcs almost as if something were coming. I couldn't help but feel it too. Something was indeed coming and Sauron had to know before it was already to late. Maybe it was already too late. If so then I feared we would all be doomed. Although lost in my thoughts I did notice the black fog that approached us. Was there ever such a thing. All I knew was that now would be a good time to run before anything else bad happens.

HA! HA! Ha-ha! Ha! A cold voice laughed with such menace that I shivered. I would not be surprised if the hairs on my body were standing straight up. Looking into the fog I saw . . . . No! It can't be! No! It's impossible!

Dark and sinister stood an armored person as far as I could tell but the striking resemblance to Melkor a long imprisoned spirit was free didn't help matters. If . . . . the thoughts kept speeding around in my head. He came closer and I could see the eyes glowing like hot embers in a constant fire. His face was black as volcanic ash. Gazelle horns protruded from a helmet that seemed part of the very skin he animated. Grinning as he looked at me with teeth that were needle sharp promised pain and suffering. I was in for it now and there was no one who was going to save me. Sauron was held up at Lothlorien and the Ringwraiths were busy recalling the vast army that Sauron has scattered all over Middle Earth.

Where there is darkness there will always be a light to help you on your way. A loud screech and the beating of a dragons wings could be heard and the darkness receded just enough for me to see Lord Morgul and the ringwraiths. Lord Morgul landed not far from where Melkor stood and soon Lord Morgul and Melkor were fighting. It happened so fast that in all the dark excitement I had not noticed Miguel cut my ropes.

"Come on, Tasha. We need to get you out of here while Morgul is holding Melkor off. Come on we need to go." Miguel said in a matter of fact way that said if you don't follow I will personally drag you there myself. Lord Morgul's dragon was waiting and seemed to be watching the battle as was the other ringwraiths. It's body stance reminded me of a waiting but worried friend. Right then I almost wondered if Morgul spent time with his steed maybe even talking to the dragon about every little problem it had ever had. The dragon roared with fury and looked ready to surge forward. Looking back I got a shock. Both Melkor and Morgul were really going at it. In fact they had now resorted to fighting with swords.

Clash! Cling! Slash! Clash! Clash! Spiral! Cling!

It was a wonder if both were evenly matched but as I watched I realized that Morgul had an unfair disadvantage. Melkor was holding back because he wanted to toy with Morgul's mind as if he were a mouse. It was only a matter of time before Melkor got tired of his prey and pushed his power to fully squash Lord Morgul.

"Tasha! Come on! We need to get you out of here before . . . ." To everyone's utter horror the clash of swords had stopped and a deafening silence pierced the very air around those standing near the immediate vicinity. Turning away from Miguel I looked back and got a shock I didn't think that the scene before my eyes was possible. Lord Morgul and the now free Melkor had each other at sword point and neither was going to let go. A slight breeze blew whistling through the trees as if wanting to end the silence. Grass and trees swayed but the dark mist seemed to stay right where it was like some obedient slave. Uruk-Hai shifted their feet while eyes wondered from fighter to fighter.

Sorry I couldn't help but give you a cliffhanger. I will say one thing I have not been working with any of my stories and I guess the real reason is because I am just way to busy. I work so in essence I spend more time at work then I do at home. At work I do not have full access to a computer which leads to the inevitable wait for the next chapter. I know I said that I wouldn't be able to keep going with this story but I just can't let it go. I worked very hard on this story editing it four, five times before I got the chapter remotely correct.

I just hope that you can all forgive me for taking so long with updating. I will try to get more chapters up.


End file.
